TITANIC
by Harukaioh
Summary: UA oneshot Basado en la historia del titanic Haruka cuenta la historia de lo que vivio en el Titanic con su amada... leanlo y dejen reviews please jaja nn


TITANIC

Como empezó todo?

Se los diré, Michiru y yo éramos amigas desde la infancia, nuestros padres eran políticos muy importantes y muy amigos entre ellos, la mayoría del tiempo estábamos juntas, ya fuera en mi casa o en su casa.

Cuando crecimos se hizo la problemática de mi apariencia, mi padre se enojaba conmigo por que le daba mal aspecto a la familia, pero a mi me daba igual, a mi solo me importaba el estar con Michiru y hacer lo que me gustara. Un día me entere que su padre y el padre de otro señor, del cual no quiero ni acordarme, decidieron arreglar una boda, la cual beneficiaba económicamente a ambas familias. Yo me puse histérica, no podía creer que no le preguntaran a Michiru que es lo que quería, aunque ella acepto humildemente "si eso beneficia y ayuda a mi familia esta bien" es lo que me decía, mas no creo que haya sido lo que ella pensaba, a veces le descubría una lagrima solitaria que se le escapaba, y me decía que era basura en sus ojos… Bah!... como si no la conociera, yo sabia que a ella le lastimaba mucho eso, ella no quería casarse con el, de eso estoy segura. Que por que me molesta tanto? Es por que yo viví enamorada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca le dije nada, ni pensaba hacerlo, el solo pensar que la perdería me hacia contener mis ganas de besarla cuando estaba a solas con ella o cuando la tenia cerca. En fin, varios meses antes de la boda nos enteramos que el famoso barco TITANIC iba a hacer un viaje hasta a América, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de irse de casa, así no tendría que casarse, imaginaras como estaba yo de sorprendida cuando Michiru me lo dijo, pero lo primero que alcance a decir es "yo iré contigo", ella solo se limito a sonreír para luego decir "siempre te preocupas por mi Haruka, esta bien vayamos juntas", después de eso, estuvimos tratando de conseguir los boletos del viaje, lo cual fue muy fácil ya que nuestra posición socio-económica era favorable para hacer tratos con empresarios famosos.

El día en el que Zarpo el barco Michiru y yo les dijimos a nuestros padres que saldríamos de día de campo (espero que aun no nos sigan buscando nnU), nos subimos al barco, en realidad se nos hizo bello, tan lleno de las esperanzas de muchos de los que ahí estaban. Fuimos directamente hasta el camarote en el que nos íbamos a quedar y ahí nos quedamos hasta que el barco hubo zarpado, entonces decidimos salir a tomar algo de aire fresco. Nos dirigimos al comedor a desayunar algo ligero para después subir a cubierta para contemplar el océano un poco, jamás olvidare tu rostro cuando viste el océano en todo su esplendor, el que tanto te tranquilizaba, hacia buena combinación con la brisa marina, era una sinfonía de emociones las que sentíamos al estar frente a frente con tan bello paisaje. Para mi en especial era algo perfecto, es decir, me encontraba yo con la chica que amaba en un lugar extremadamente romántico, rodeada de gente que no conocíamos y que no tenia interés por conocer, que tal vez jamás volveríamos a ver, podía ahí mismo besarla sin remordimiento, nada podía ser mejor en mi vida. Durante las noches íbamos a fiestas de elegantes, no me gustaban mucho que digamos, pero era una forma de distracción… recuerdo que una noche antes de el accidente tanto Michiru como yo habíamos tomado de mas (no es muy común que a una persona de nuestra clase le suceda eso durante una reunión, pero esa noche fue de recuerdos de nuestra infancia y padres, era inevitable que termináramos embriagadas uu), entonces se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el violinista, le arrebato el violín (literalmente Xx) y empezó a tocar nuestra pieza favorita, la toco de una manera majestuosa, o tal vez a si se me hizo por el grado de ebriedad que yo tenia, en fin, cuando termino de tocar, todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle, y uno de los meseros la acompaño hasta nuestra mesa (tal vez se dio cuenta no podía mantenerse en pie sola :s) decidimos irnos a nuestro camarote a descansar, debo admitir que el camino fue difícil ya que ninguna de las dos podía caminar bien. Cuando llegamos a nuestro camarote me acosté en la cama y ella se metió a bañar, mientras, yo me dispuse a ponerme mi pijama y aunque batalle un poco, lo conseguí y me recosté en mi cama a dormir, al pasar un rato, me levante exaltada y me di cuenta de que Michiru no estaba, la busque por toda la habitación (al menos eso creía) cuando me encontraba al borde de la desesperación (es enserio, hasta lo ebria se me quito), escuche ruidos de la única parte en donde no había buscado… el baño, se me hizo muy extraño que se encontrara ahí ya que hacia mucho tiempo que se había metido a bañar, entonces entre corriendo pensando lo peor. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al verla parada allí, me quede hipnotizado por su desnudes, tan perfecta, varias veces pensé como seria, pero en todas me había quedado corta. Al percatarme de la situación salí rápidamente e intente salir de la habitación, pero ella me detuvo "detente por favor" fue lo que dijo. Yo me quede paralizada frente a la puerta y ella se acerco a mi, me tomo de mi brazo, me jalo hacia ella y me giro para quedar frente a frente, y después me beso… me sentí como en el cielo, fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo, es difícil de explicar, tuve miedo de que fuera un sueño, pero me di cuenta de que no al sentir como me estrechaba para si con un abrazo… esa noche cambio mi vida, no la he olvidado y nunca lo haré, esa noche donde me dijo que me amaba y yo le dije lo que sentía y consumamos esa declaración entregándonos la una a la otra.

Todo el día siguiente nos la pasamos en el camarote hasta que sentimos un temblor abrumador… al principio nos preocupo, pero uno de los trabajadores nos dijo que no había problema, que era por que nos habíamos detenido, yo, no muy convencida, volví a la habitación a decirle a Michiru la razón del temblor y al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, pero decidimos dejar nuestras preocupaciones para otra ocasión, estábamos bastantes felices como para querer arruinar el momento con preocupaciones que podrían ser falsas. Al poco rato escuchamos relajo en los pasillos y salí para ver que ocurría, esta vez Michiru me acompaño, antes de llegar a las escaleras una empleada nos dijo que el barco se estaba hundiendo, en ese instante todo mi mundo pareció derrumbarse, tome a Michiru de la mano y salimos corriendo a cubierta para ver si alcanzábamos uno de los botes salvavidas, los cuales, para nuestra desgracia se habían agotado todos (los malditos solo los habían llenado hasta la mitad y se habían ido ùú)… yo lo creí todo perdido, solo nos quedaba esperar nuestro inevitable fin, puse mis manos en mi rostro para evitar que Michiru me viera llorar de desesperación. Ella me veía con angustia, en su interior sabia lo que pasaba en mi mente me tomo por los hombros y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, y por un momento pensé que si en ese momento moría estaría feliz de que haya estado de perdida un día con ella. El barco empezó a desnivelarse y Michiru y yo corrimos hasta la parte mas alta, "solo es cuestión de tiempo" era lo único que pensaba yo, y ella solo me miraba como buscando un rayo de esperanza en mis ojos, y al no encontrarla me tomo de la mano y me dijo "solo hay que tener fe…", esas palabras me recobraron toda la confianza, la abrace fuertemente, sin soltarme del barandal claro.

Cuando el barco se hundió, estábamos ella y yo juntas flotando en el agua gracias a nuestros flotadores, nadamos hacia un barril, el agua estaba tan fría que podía compararse con agujas que se te encajan directamente en los huesos, cada brazada que daba era sentía como que mis músculos se desgarraban. Esperamos ahí hasta que los barcos regresaran, vimos como la gente se iba muriendo poco a poco, Michiru lloro buen rato por una señora y su bebe que habían muerto, yo la intente consolar, pero pienso que estaba muy consternada por todo lo que ocurría, como 15 minutos antes de que el bote llegara ella perdió el conocimiento y trate de calentarla con mi aliento, pero creo que estaba igual de frió que el ambiente, a mi también me era difícil mantenerme despierto. Cuando nos subieron al bote perdí el conocimiento y no desperté hasta que llegamos a tierra. Me desperté buscando a mi amada, pero al parecer se la habían llevado con los doctores para que la atendieran, me quede a su lado hasta que despertó.

Yo estaba feliz por que habíamos sobrevivido, al fin viviría mi sueño hecho realidad, reharíamos nuestras vidas, y prosperaríamos, pero todo cambio cuando ella despertó y con esos ojos tan dulces me miro diciendo "quien eres tu?", sentí mas dolor del que sentí cuando me encontraba en el agua, los doctores dijeron que su perdida de memoria se debía al daño sufrido al cerebro a causa de una pre-hipotermia que había tenido, quise contarle la verdad y el doctor me detuvo y me dijo que se la tenia que decir poco a poco, para ver si su memoria evolucionaba…

Ahora… después de 15 años, Michiru aun no ha recuperado su memoria, pero vivimos juntas amándonos siempre, jeje debo admitir que al principio fue difícil volver a conquistarla, o mas bien convencerla o recordarle que me amaba, pero toda esa lucha valió la pena al final…

Uff!... jaja esto se me ocurrio en una conversación por internet con una amiga jeje es que ella me daba ideas y dije "hei!... eso es bueno para un fic!" y de ahí salio, espero y sea de su agrado…

Harukaioh


End file.
